


Pink Elephants

by Bearslayer



Series: Mac vs PC [1]
Category: Julien-k, Orgy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standoff on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/gifts).



"You're playing a dangerous game, Shuck." Amir mumbled, eyeing the contents of the man's hand.

"Give me what I want and you'll get what you want. It's as simple as that." Ryan's reply came with a self-assured smirk and the slight raise of one eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Amir shifted a little closer, trying to find an opening in the singer's defenses to swoop in and capture the prize.

"You're right, it doesn't. It's so simple... You know what I want." There was a little sparkle in Ryan's eyes at that, the hint of everything diabolical that a man was capable of hidden deep in those pools of murky blue. "You should stop trying to get closer before something bad happens."

"Ryan, I'm not in the mood for this." Amir warned, moving closer despite the warning. The guitarist gave a little growl when Ryan thrust his hand out the open window of the tour bus.

"You're awful gloomy lately, 'Mir-cat. It could all be over..." Ryan cooed at him, mockingly. Amir weighed his options. He wouldn't put it past the man to drop it... But Amir was quicker than he was, despite the age gap. A daily yoga regimen and an insistence on healthy eating since their days in Orgy had assured that. But Ryan was stronger; he'd been working out a lot to keep his mind right. 

"Whatcha thinking?" Ryan asked, grinning a toothy, devilish grin.

"That you should just give it to me..." Amir frowned, watching the item in his hand whip in the wind.

"You aren't going to win this time, Amir. Give me what I want first." Ryan shrugged, lifting all but his thumb and middle finger from the object, making the hold more precarious.

"... Fine." The guitarist resigned himself, shifting into a seat. "I love you."

"Annnd?" Fingers reattached to the bag.

"I love you more than the majority of my guitars." The guitarist almost growled it, annoyed.

"What else?" Ryan grinned, hand pulling back into the bus.

"And your facial hair doesn't make you look like a child molester." Amir admitted, sighing heavily.

"There it is! Here sexyman. Gimmie a kiss." Ryan handed over the prize; a bag of frosted animal crackers, Amir's one and only real vice for as long as they'd known one another. 

Giving him a somewhat resentful (and maybe a little amused) kiss, Amir opened the bag and jammed a hand in hurriedly. Biting the head off a sweet little elephant, he relaxed against the seat. It was almost worth lying about Ryan's atrocious beard and moustache.

**Author's Note:**

> For my bro and bestie, D/Dante who gave me the prompt "frosted animal cookies and a hostage situation".


End file.
